Missing
by HopelesslyObssesedFanGirl709
Summary: After Kyle feels like everyone doesn't like him, he decides to leave South Park. Will Kyle actually survive? How does everyone else react to this?
1. Chapter 1

Missing

**Disclaimer: This homely barely a teenage girl does not own South Park and never will. Just don't rub it in any further…**

**Hey everybody! As always with me, I have other stuff to work on whether it is my clarinet, volleyball, another fanfiction, or even succeeding further at having no life and of course, I choose not to do ANY of those things and start a new fanfic. You all are probably thinking, "This girl is f**king nuts! She should get a life, do her homework, and update her other stories instead uploading another shitty story that she'll probably end up abandoning just like that disturbing story, Total Drama all Over Again." Well, you know what? YOU'RE RIGHT! I'm just too lazy so I'll do everything else when I feel like it.**

**Back to the more important note, the story. For a while, I have really wanted to right an angst story. That one-shot I did about Scott from Total Drama doesn't really count. I wanted to do more a long-term thing. I didn't think that it was going to be about anyone from South Park, but someone from Total Drama or maybe even for something else like Adventure Time. But here I am writing an angst story about our good old friend Kyle Broflovski! I really don't know if I should call this angst; I think it is more disturbing if anything (like just about every story I've written.) Since disturbance isn't a category, oh well. **

**Enough of this nonsense that everyone has probably already skipped over! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Day It all Changed

"_Oh yeah, why don't you and you're little boyfriend just make out already?"_

"_People like you don't deserve to live on this planet!"_

"_I hope a Nazi will come and get you Kahl!"_

"_You haven't asked just because you're afraid of getting turned down by the most hopeless person when it comes to love!"_

"_See, Kahl? Stan would rather be around Miss Killer Tits than you!"_

Everything Cartman said was rushing through Kyle's brain. Kyle knew that he should never listen to what anyone like Eric Cartman told him, but he couldn't help it. What he said just seemed to be coming reality to him. At first, he'd just fight him off with a remark about his size, but now that was harder to do. Every time Cartman would say something it'd actually hurt him. There was nothing he could say to make the abominable boy stop.

Not only that, everything seemed to be falling apart around Kyle. He was now official stuck playing the second fiddle for everything. If Stan or anyone else wasn't there, they decide that he was second best and would go to him. It was becoming annoying because it seemed like that was all he was supposed to do. He was never chosen first and it felt that he'd always be second best to someone. The only thing he wasn't second choice was to getting bullied. He was always Cartman's first pick to mock. The worst part is that nobody ever seemed next in line to him; not even Kenny was close to him because Cartman never seemed to get tired of taunting him about something.

Lastly, everyone seemed to be going on without him. They were all moving on and growing up while Kyle remained there left unnoticed. Kenny's fame was quickly growing and everyone now worshipped him. Unfortunately, he was too popular to notice his friend's despair. Stan would put Wendy's needs first priority and lacked to hang out with his super best friend. His parents were ignoring him for Ike and never questioned him anymore. Cartman was the only who seemed to notice him and it wasn't even a good thing.

Despite it all, Kyle tried to stay positive by making unfulfilled promises that everything would get better the next day which was all a lie. Nothing seemed to progress or get a tiny bit better. If anything, it got worse and worse as the days went by. He decided that he was overthinking it all and needed to get some sleep for the next day, Wednesday.

_Kyle was at school. He couldn't see anyone else in the halls so he decided to look in his classroom. As he thought, everyone in his class was seated and the door was closed. He tried to open it, but it seemed to be locked. He pounded on the door, but nobody seemed to notice though. They were too busy talking about something._

"_I'm just so glad that Kahl isn't here!" Cartman announced._

"_I have to agree with you," Wendy said, "He keeps Stan away from me!"_

"_Class, it is all understood that we hate Kyle Broflovski, but if we ignore him, he'll just go away," Mr. Garrison said._

"_He does have a point," Stan said, "He'll be gone before we know it!"_

"_Why didn't we think of this before?" Bebe asked, "This is pure genius!"_

_Kyle couldn't take it. He ran out of the school and made his way to their house. There he saw both of his parents._

"_Gerald, we have to do something about this!" his mother shrieked._

"_You know we could just leave him here when we go," his father pointed out._

_His parents continued to talk and Kyle felt relieved. That is when he saw the sign. It was one of those signs that you saw in someone's yard when they were moving with contact information. His parents were planning on moving and they wanted to leave him there in South Park. _

_He soon seemed to understand it. Nobody wanted to be his friend and just hung out with him out of pity. He should've listened to Cartman on day one. Now it was too late; everyone wanted him gone._

Kyle woke up with the urge to scream. He didn't though because when he looked at his clock it was 5:00 am. His parents would probably kill him if he did. The moment he thought of his parents, everything seemed to become empty. What if they were just trying to get rid of him and everyone at school were ignoring him just so he'd leave. They were about to get their wish because Kyle finally gave up; he was going to leave South Park.

Kyle knew that he may've been overreacting, but the dream could've been telling him what everyone really thought about him. It was time to leave South Park. Maybe he'd make it to Kansas or Missouri; maybe he'd die. Either way, everyone would be satisfied and so would he. Kyle knew that he shouldn't just leave everyone clueless, but he couldn't give away too much. He neatly printed something onto a sheet of scrap paper and placed it onto his bed. He crept down the stairs and went out the back door where he ran. He had to get out of South Park before he got caught. So far, he was succeeding.

Back in his room, the note he left was lying on his bed left unread. Kyle had written:

_I take these pills to make me thin_  
_I dye my hair, and cut my skin_  
_I try everything, to make them see me_  
_But all they see, is someone that's not me_

_Even when I'm walking on a wire  
Even when I set myself on fire  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
Every day I try to look my best  
Even though inside I'm such a mess  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_

_Here inside, my quiet hell_  
_You cannot hear, my cries for help_  
_I try everything, to make them see me_  
_But every one, sees what I can't be_

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_  
_Even when I set myself on fire_  
_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_  
_Every day I try to look my best_  
_Even though inside I'm such a mess_  
_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_

_Sometimes when I'm alone_  
_I pretend that I'm a king_  
_It's almost believable_

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_  
_Even when I set myself on fire_  
_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_  
_Every day I try to look my best_  
_Even though inside I'm such a mess_  
_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_

* * *

The next day, all of the 4th graders waited impatiently. They were all waiting to surprise someone. This someone would be Kyle Broflovski. He was not at school yet and they were beginning to wonder if he going to come at all. They wanted to congratulate him because he indirectly got Cartman quite a few detentions. School was about to start and he wasn't there.

"Where's Kyle?" Stan wondered aloud, "He is never this late!"  
"Maybe he just couldn't handle it," Cartman sneered, "He's probably too ashamed to show his face!"

"F**k off fat ass!" Kenny snapped. Surprisingly, that shut him up.

"Why isn't he here?" Stan asked, but was more nervous this time.

The bell rang and Kyle wasn't there. Everyone sighed, giving up on their plan, and went back to their seats. Oddly enough, Mr. Garrison wasn't there yet either. When he did, he was 10 minutes late and had a grave look on his face.

"Class, your friend Kyle Broflovski has gone missing," Mr. Garrison announced.

* * *

**I know that this is really short, but I didn't want to give too much away yet! The next chapter will definitely be longer. Also, Kyle's 'note' is actually based off a song. In case you don't know it, the song is Invisible by Skylar Grey. I just tweaked one or two words to make it more suitable. I know Kyle is terribly out of character and I apologize for that. I hope it wasn't too bad, but I guess it'll have to work for now.**

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl that needs to live by what she says more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

**Disclaimer: The day I own South Park is probably going to be the day I die!**

**I'm back! Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! I hope to make this chapter longer than the last one. Hopefully Kyle will not be as OOC too. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Gone

Stan couldn't breathe. His best friend was gone and nobody knew where he was. His head hurt and he suddenly began to feel empty. What happened to Kyle? Did he leave? Was he captured? Was he still in South Park? Was he dead? Stan could barely think; he's thoughts were getting mixed together. He couldn't see straight; everything was become a blur and darkening. He couldn't hear what anyone was saying; he could only hear screaming. He could only feel one thing and that was pain. Everything seemed to disappear and become black and the last thing he felt was the searing pain in his head.

* * *

"_Kyle, where are you?" Stan called out as he walked the barren streets of South Park, "Kyle? KYLE?!"_

_Stan continued to search for his best friend who wasn't anywhere. The more he looked, the less hope he had that Kyle was around. He almost didn't want to look in the last place because he had a feeling a Kyle wasn't there. He looked in the alleyway, the only place he hadn't checked and saw Kyle there sitting alone._

"_Kyle what are you doing here?" Stan asked, but his super best friend ceased to reply. He walked up closer to Kyle and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and Stan realized that it wasn't Kyle; it was Eric Cartman._

"_Why hello there, Stan," Cartman sneered, "I see that you're here looking for your boyfriend. Too bad you'd be breaking up with the perfect girl just for a ginger Jew!"_

"_Cartman what did you do to him?" Stan seethed, ready to punch the fat boy._

"_Me?" he laughed, "I didn't do anything to him!"_

"_Then…then where is he?" Stan wondered._

"_How would I know?" Cartman said, becoming less smug and more serious, "I haven't seen him all day. I haven't been able to test out my new nicknames on him yet! Maybe Kenny would know, but he's probably too busy on the streets begging for money!"_

_Stan didn't have any time to reply to Cartman's input; he had to find out what happened to Kyle. He ran all the way to Kenny's run down house. He saw Kenny sitting on the step sadly._

"_Dude, do you know where Kyle is?" Stan asked, "Cartman said you might know!"_

"_Do you trust everything that fat ass says?" Kenny asked. Stan shook his head. "That's what I thought. I'm not sure where Kyle would be. Anyone else would know probably."_

_Stan spent the whole day asking if anyone has seen Kyle and every time, he got the same answer. Dismayed with everyone's responses, Stan went home and tried to make himself believe that he didn't look hard enough. There, his parents were huddled around the something. They were clearly upset about something._

"_Stanley isn't going to take this news very well at all," his mother frowned._

"_I don't know Sharon, should we tell him?" his father asked._

"_I think it is for the best, Randy," she replied._

"_What is for the best?" Stan asked._

_His parents, startled that he was already home, slowly turned to face him. _

"_Oh you know…stuff…" Randy said in the cheesiest way possible._

"_Dad, what is going on?" Stan asked, getting annoyed with his parents lying to him._

"_Nothing sweetie," Sharon informed him, "Now why don't you go up to bed; it's getting late!"_

"_Mom, what are you guys hiding from me?" Stan said, seeing his parents standing in front of something lying on the table._

"_It isn't anything important," they tried reassuring him, but it was too late. Stan ran between them a grab the paper, which they were trying to hide. He ran up to his room and locked the door so they couldn't come in. Once he started reading, he understood why they didn't want him to see it. On the front page in big bold letters was written: __**BOY FROM SOUTH PARK, COLORADO FOUND DEAD AT COLORADO-KANSAS BORDER! **__Right below the title was a picture of Kyle lying there peacefully on a cot where in an ambulance that'd take him to the hospital even though he'd be long gone by then. It was said that he died of lack of sleep and starvation. _

_Stan couldn't believe it; his best friend in the whole world was killed. Why was he there? Tears started to come and Stan couldn't stop them. Part of him was dead and there wasn't anything he could do to bring him back._

"_Don't be sad, Stan," a voice said, "I'm still here!"_

"_Kyle?" Stan asked. He looked up to see his best friend sitting next to him._

"_I'll always be here," Kyle replied. Stan was in shock; it was all just a fluke. Kyle was safe. _

"_Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan," Kyle kept on saying, "WAKE UP!"_

* * *

"Stanley, your friends are here!" his mother called out.

Stan looked around. He was not at school, but in bed. A sense of relief swept over him. It was probably just a dream. Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman would come in and probably ask him why he was still in bed and everything would be alright.

"Send them in," he replied. Once he said that his hopes were crushed.

Only two people came and neither were Kyle. It was only Kenny and Cartman. Stan's relief began to disintegrate slowly.

"Stan, are you alright?" Kenny said, "Once Mr. Garrison announced Kyle's absence, you passed out!"

"I-I thought that was a dream," Stan protested, "None of that really happened r-right?"

"Oh God, not this cliché incident again!" Cartman muttered.

"Dude, that all happened," Kenny told him, "We don't know where Kyle is!"

"W-what?!" Stan said and was about to start screaming, but Cartman put his hand over his mouth.

"Way to go Kenny! He's going to explode now!" Cartman snapped. Stan bit his hand, "AYE! What was that for?"

"But Mrs. Broflovski found a note on his bed and thinks that this might have something to do with it," Kenny added and revealed a crinkled piece of paper that was in his pocket, "Wendy is certain that it's a secret code or something. It might lead us to what happened to Kyle."

Stan snatched the note from Kenny's grasp and began to read over it. He must've been rereading it because when he was looking over it for what seemed like a half hour. Eventually he gave up.

"What does this mean?!" Stan asked, very frustrated with the fact that he couldn't understand what his super best friend wrote.

"We don't know," Kenny admitted, "We're hoping Wendy finds out what it means soon. Token and his family have even got extra help to search for Kyle. So far, nobody has had success. I hope someone can find something out fast because there's no saying how long he is going to live. I just wonder where he went to."

Stan was quiet before turning to Cartman and glaring coldly, "So how is it Cartman? Kyle is finally gone! How does that make you feel?"

"What? I never wanted it to be like this!" Cartman protested, "I didn't want him to leave!"

"Then why isn't he here?" Stan asked, "Maybe he left because of you Cartman! You're always mean to him and he's number 1 on your hit list or something!"

"It isn't like that at all!" Cartman yelled, "I don't know what happened to him and for all we know! It could've been something someone else has done that made him leave!"

"Yeah and most of them go against you Cartman!" Stan pointed out, "Nobody else has actually done anything bad to Kyle other than you Cartman! You've gone too far!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Kenny ordered, "This is ridiculous! Kyle could just be in South Park or the town over!"

"Or he could be dead in Kansas all because of this guy!" Stan accused, jabbing a finger at Cartman.

"Screw you guys!" Cartman yelled, "I'm going home!"

As Cartman stormed away, the two boys looked at each other. Kenny sighed.

"Look Stan, I see that you're not in a good mood right now so I'll talk to you later," Kenny told his friend as he left.

Once he knew both of them left, Stan sighed. He knew they left not because of each other, but for once because of him. He was a bit quick to be pointing fingers at people and should've at least waited until Token's search groups or Wendy came back with a hint or an answer.

He knew that his friends were changing now. Cartman was surprisingly nicer and left for a good reason. He seemed far more concerned with Kyle's safety. Plus, Kenny was far more serious than he was. He didn't bring up some perverted or anything today with girls' boobs. Stan himself could feel it, he was becoming a mess. He knew he was depressed because of Kyle's absence and was angrier than usually. Everyone was changing and it was all because of Kyle's disappearance.

* * *

Kyle was now edging towards the border of Colorado. He was surprised that he had made it so far. He was almost in Kansas. That is when he stopped. _This is my last chance to turn back _he decided.

He knew he really shouldn't. He'd just get in trouble with his parents, all of his friends would question him, and he's get ground for two weeks. Then, everyone would stick to him like glue, but soon leave and ignore him like before. He didn't want to be stuck with annoying Cartman and be forgotten by everyone. He'd be better off on the run. He could find someone to take pity on him and he'd live with them with a fake identity. Despite all of this, Kyle couldn't help but to wonder if people knew he wasn't there and if they actually cared. Was Cartman still smug? Yes. Did his parents notice? Probably not. How was Stan reacting? He's too busy with his bitchy girlfriend to care. They didn't care if they even noticed. Kyle tried to shrug it off, but it was weighing him down.

"Get out of my head!" Kyle muttered hitting his forehead, "They don't care about me! Once I get out of Colorado, everything will be okay!"

For whatever reason, he couldn't leave. He was beginning to feel tired; he did run part of the way. Kyle didn't really want to go any longer, but he was literally out in the middle of nowhere. He tried to fight it off, but it was becoming impossible. Every step became heavier and slower than the last. Eventually, he gave up and his world stopped at the border.

"_Stan, are you alright?" Kenny said, "Once Mr. Garrison announced Kyle's absence, you passed out!"_

"_I-I thought that was a dream," Stan protested, "None of that really happened r-right?"_

"_Oh God, not this cliché incident again!" Cartman muttered._

"_Dude, that all happened," Kenny told him, "We don't know where Kyle is!"_

"_W-what?!" Stan said and was about to start screaming, but Cartman put his hand over his mouth._

"_Way to go Kenny! He's going to explode now!" Cartman snapped. Stan bit his hand, "AYE! What was that for?"  
"But Mrs. Broflovski found a note on his bed and thinks that this might have something to do with it," Kenny added and revealed a crinkled piece of paper that was in his pocket, "Wendy is certain that it's a secret code or something. It might lead us to what happened to Kyle."_

_Stan snatched the note from Kenny's grasp and began to read over it. He must've been rereading it because when he was looking over it for what seemed like a half hour. Eventually he gave up._

"_What does this mean?!" Stan asked, very frustrated with the fact that he couldn't understand what his super best friend wrote._

"_We don't know," Kenny admitted, "We're hoping Wendy finds out what it means soon. Token and his family have even got extra help to search for Kyle. So far, nobody has had success. I hope someone can find something out fast because there's no saying how long he is going to live. I just wonder where he went to."_

_Stan was quiet before turning to Cartman and glaring coldly, "So how is it Cartman? Kyle is finally gone! How does that make you feel?"_

"_What? I never wanted it to be like this!" Cartman protested, "I didn't want him to leave!"_

"_Then why isn't he here?" Stan asked, "Maybe he left because of you Cartman! You're always mean to him and he's number 1 on your hit list or something!"_

"_It isn't like that at all!" Cartman yelled, "I don't know what happened to him and for all we know! It could've been something someone else has done that made him leave!"_

"_Yeah and most of them go against you Cartman!" Stan pointed out, "Nobody else has actually done anything bad to Kyle other than you Cartman! You've gone too far!"_

"_Guys, stop fighting!" Kenny ordered, "This is ridiculous! Kyle could just be in South Park or the town over!"_

"_Or he could be dead in Kansas all because of this guy!" Stan accused, jabbing a finger at Cartman._

"_Screw you guys!" Cartman yelled, "I'm going home!"_

_As Cartman stormed away, the two boys looked at each other. Kenny sighed._

"_Look Stan, I see that you're not in a good mood right now so I'll talk to you later," Kenny told his friend as he left._

* * *

"Thomas, we're almost home," a male voice announced.

"Finally!" a boy said. He must've been Thomas, "I cannot wait to see Mom and Thalia again!"

Kyle opened one eye. He was in the back seat of a car surrounded by luggage. In front of him, was a boy older than him playing on a phone. He had golden blond hair and was dressed for cold weather just like he always was. Driving was a man also dressed for cold weather with thinning blond hair. He didn't pay much attention to them. He was focused more on that dream he had. It felt so real. Did Stan actually miss him? Was Kenny the sane one at this point in South Park? Was Cartman actually concerned? Kyle continued to think of everyone while he was driven through the unknown area.

"There's school," the driver said, gesturing to a cross-shaped building, "You'll be going back there in a few days."

"Ugh, I hate 7th grade!" Thomas complained.

The two continued to talk as they drove to the end of the neighborhood to an average looking house. It seemed rather small, but the landscaping was nice and it seemed cozy. The two got out, leaving Kyle in the back of the car unnoticed.

"We're finally here!" the man said, "We're back in Kentucky!"

* * *

**Hopefully this was better than last chapter. I don't know why I made Kyle be taken to Kentucky, but it was either that or him dying and I did not want to do that! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! **

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl that needs to be doing other stuff with her life like practicing volleyball or doing homework, but is writing fanfiction instead**


End file.
